MY VERSION OF TDI
by Snowfoot511
Summary: It's a lot like the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Chef or Chris… Yet….

Hey. I'm going 2 write a TDI fan fiction, but I need some help. I already have 11 characters & I need 11 more, so please send me a bio of a character that u have made & I will put them in the story. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

**The Character List**

Derek - A shy computer nerd. He doesn't normally talk to people, but will help them out if they're his friend. He brought LK, his pet rat.

Spencer - Completely oblivious to everything. He chuckles a lot, says things like "Being me, I like to pee!" and "_ is like a dream come _!" (Fill in the blanks). He screams "OH NO!" over and over and runs in circles when something bad happens. When someone tells him to stop, he does and chuckles. He also ALWAYS wears a newspaper hat.

Jack - A nice, kind, homeschooled Jesus-Freak. He's conservative and believes in old-fashioned values. He likes hunting, debating, and worshipping God.

Name: Giana Muller

Nickname: G

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Rocker chick

Age: 16

Hairstyle: Long black, side bangs

Clothes: A red tank top, black shorts, black shoes

Swim wear: neon green two piece with black strips

P.J.'s: white tank top, black p.j. pants

Eye's: brown

Skin tone: white

Personality: Smart, funny, kind, pull's pranks here and there

Likes: Music, singing, guitar playing, concerts, comedy

Dislikes: People who thinks they're better than everyone else

Talents: singing, guitar playing

Phobia: Caught in fire

Straight, gay, lesbian, or bi: Straight

Family: Mom, Dad, little sister, big sister

Paired up?: yes with a bad boy or guitar player, or singer

Name: Allison

nickname: ally

gender: female

age:(15-17)15

appearance: idk so ill do stereotype surfing goddess

Hair: blonde

Eyes: purple

skin tone: tan

height:5'3

weight:100

build: curves in all the right places

Other:

clothes: blue tank top and cut shorts

everyday: blue tank top and cut shorts

swim wear: sea blue bikini

P.J.'s: green nightie

Party clothes: blue halter dress

Accessories: diamond hoop earrings

Personality: nice pretty and smart

Likes: mother earth and bad boys

Dislikes: people who litter

Phobia: being abandoned

Talents: singer and surfer

Straight, Gay, or Lesbian: straight

Paired: yes

If so with who: any boy but no nerds

Family and Friends: mom and dad and tons of friends

Allergies: pollen

Hobbies: singing ,guitar

Sports: surfing

Car: hybrid

School: high school

enemies: the Queen bee  
good luck

Name: Zachary Burman  
Nickname: Zach  
Stereotype: the idiot  
Age:16  
Gender: Male  
Clothes-  
Regular: Orange and brown stripped shirt and brown shorts  
Swim: Brown shorts  
Night: Brown pants and white shirt  
Phobia: Giant Squid  
Personality: He's an idiot who likes to pull pranks on nerds  
Family: Mom, dad, twin sister(Nicole If you want her in the story PM me ok)  
History: He has a twin sister they hate each other he blew up his house when he was six  
Likes: pudding  
Dislikes: Twin Sister  
Paired up: yes with a smart girl  
Other: um that's it

Name: Nicole burman Nickname: Nicky stereotype: the hacker Age: 16 Gender: female Clothes-Regular: red sweatshirt and black shorts Swim: red bikini Night: red Shirt and blue pants_ Phobia: being Kidnapped _A hacker who loves the CPU and really doesn't care about anyone but herself _Family: Mom, Dad Brother(Zach)_History has twin brother, watched him blow up their house, hacked the US government's nation website and they are trying to find her_ Likes: the CPU_ Dislikes: twin brother_ Paired up: yes with someone who can loosen her up and get her off the CPU_ Other: she's older by 2 minutes

Name (full name): Charlotte (Charlie) Vadeev  
Age 15 17: 16  
Gender: Female  
Every Day clothes: Black skirt, a little above the knees, red t-shirt, red all star, striped socks  
PJ: Cat slippers, light blue pants and light blue spaghetti straps  
Swim wear: A red and dotted bikini  
Hair: Waist length, black and wavy  
Eyes: Big and black  
Skin tone: Deadly pale  
Other: She's tiny and her skin is cold. She often wears a blue ribbon and a skull necklace.  
Likes: Music, horror and romantic stories, cooking, sweet things, soccer, hang out with her friends, play the drums, listen to other people's problems, rain, cartoons. Reading and pair up people.  
Dislikes: Mean and pessimist people, bees, bunnies, junk food, sandals, hot weather, losing, TV commercials, action movies, poor-writing, posers and short clothes.  
Personality: She's sweet, nice and outgoing. She can be bossy and violent when stressed and cold when someone offends her badly. She can be manipulative, but this is very hard to happen. When she's with her closest friends, Charlie is loose, outgoing, sarcastic, a bit crazy and always SWEET. P.S: If you need an antagonist, and you can't find any Heather, she can be the villain.  
Stereotype: Honey bee\Tomboy  
what they bring: Obviously, her clothes, hygiene products, and stuff. Her mp3, her flashlight, a lot of books, some healthy food (she can't eat junk food), her soccer ball, her drums, a colorful umbrella, a lady bug cushion, a rag doll, and a pocket knife.  
Paired up: Maybe, but she's not lucky with love, and that's why she likes to mess with other people love life.  
Phobia: Bees. She is also scared of patties.  
Talents: She's a great chef, especially when it comes to make desserts; she's also good as soccer player, an amazing storyteller, and a wonderful liar. And it's amazing how she can beat up people with random items. She likes to play the drums, but she isn't exactly good (She tries so hard.) Oh, she's a master when it comes to pair up people.  
What year are the (freshmen sophomore Junior Senior): Junior  
History: Charlie was born in a big family, which made her pretty outgoing, and sometimes violent. Her girl friends often ask her for romantic advices. Even being a 'guru of love' she never had any boyfriend. Not because she didn't find the right guy, but because no one have ever been interested for her in that kind of way. Almost everybody likes her. She can even get the affection of the queen bee. Despite that, she has a cruel inner-self that she often hides.

Name: Madison Rahil Nickname: none Stereotype: the prankster Age 16Gender:female Clothes-Regular: white shirt black pants Night: black pants and shirt Swim: black bikini Phobia: cars Personality: she loves pulling pranks, has little sister, poor Family: little sister(yeah that's it)History: parents died in car accident, stuck in neighbors basement Likes: pranks Dislikes: nerds Paired up: yeah With who a funny prank puller

Name: Curtis Ments

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Bad boy

Age: 16

Hairstyle: Long blond

Clothes: Black hoodie, Dark blue baggy pants, black shoes

Swim wear: Black trunks

P.J.s: Black boxers

Eye color: blue

Skin tone: White

Personality: funny, can be a jerk to people he doesn't like or people who hurt the people he likes

Likes: music, guns, riding his motorbike

Dislikes: nerds, dumb people, know it alls

Talents: playing guitar

Phobia: snakes

Straight, gay, lesbian, or bi: straight

Family: Mom, Dad, big brother, little sister, little brother

Paired up?: yes with someone who would understand him, someone who likes things he likes


End file.
